bankon_jam_media_incfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:【93 BJM UTAU】MyFavourite Vocaloid Songs Medley EXTEND
Описание One day we said "who knows"... So now it happened. We're returning! It's 5th anniversary of Bankon Jam Media, and how we can celebrate it else?) - Credits: Medley by: M.Iz UST by: Lasaillax - 01. Yuuhi Saka - VASYA (Lososilij Bankonovich Jammedia) 02. Servant of Evil - PianoloidINA 03. Cyber Thunder Cider - Sava Medener (Kasome N'oe) 04. Time Limit - Avier A 05. One of Repetition - Maynajo Karjalainen 06. Aitai - Hatori Longshadow 07. Love Trial - Alistor P'en 08. Shinkai Summit - Ajris Donoma 09. Silver Bullet - Adelle 10. melody - Alice Phantomi 11. At God's Mercy - Vladislav Kajdar 12. UNBALANCE - Heiden Ortvick & Jane Vaterloo 13. Enclosure - Kannabis 14. Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl - Areku Hoshizora 15. Electro Saturator - Nikolas Toraitengen 16. Clover Club! - HClOe 17. Future Horizon - Kaj Llingvam 18. Jitter Doll - Gerda Karoo 19. Shotgun Lovers - Emmanuelle BluR 20. Eh? Aa, Sou. - Emmanuel Morph 21. Neko Neko ☆ Super Fever Night - Ronnir (Ronnie Paranormal) 22. Lily Lily ★ Burning Night - Kimimi Kuzdra 23. Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night - Teino Kuzdra 24. Luka Luka ★ Night Fever - Maore Tai 25. Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru - Shiburi Izu 26. A Million Gadget User - Dorian Swift 27. Unstable Girl - Elisa Swift 28. Imagination Forest - Drygva 29. What Do You Mean?! - Teo Medea 30. The Warlike Cult - Kassij Kogito 31. Canterella - Nika Kirano 32. Iroha Uta - Koetree Masuku 33. Calc. - Hannah's Regret 34. Snowflake - Sauli Dzhan (project SOUL) 35. Tengaku - Aku Amata 36. Rolling Girl - Suverenitete 37. Worlds End Dancehall - Kitsune Dakesia 38. Online Addict Sprechchor - HSOe 39. Panda Hero - Shiki AiDeXin 40. A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night - Vetka 41. Love Hero - Ennem Mon Star 42. Crescent Moon - Tolik Mon Star 43. Puzzle - Misao Serai 44. Pair of Wintry Winds - Otomi Shiki (Shikion) 45. Akihitoha - Onica's Curse 46. Hello/How Are You? - Masha Moonspeak 47. A Song for You, A Flower for Me - John Moonspeak 48. celluloid - Ferrum 49. letter song - Aurum 50. Sakura Rain - Dareka Herowato 51. from Y to Y - Abel Sabishii 52. Strobe Last - Clarith 53. ACUTE - Nan Norai 54. BadBye - Adam Riner Bitter 55. BlackBoard - Eve Renir Sweet 56. Chloe - Anne Claire 57. Kokoro - Simone Noir 58. Koisuru VOC@LOID - Nevermore 59. RIP=RELEASE - Dorothy Ghoul 60. Hibikase - Jordan DreamCatcher 61. Around the World - H-16-Macarena 62. Daybreak - EC-49-Edgar 63. Tiger Rampage - Ma Linaa 64. Setsuna Trip -Cupid Rose 65. Common World Domination - Joki Kanaky 66. Pedal Heart - MB-115-Blau 67. When the First Love Ends - Zog Yar 68. R-18 - You Changshi 69. The Snow White Princess is... - Shiqu Xiwang 70. Convenience Store - Miyo 71. PoPiPo - Becca 72. Invisible - Evangeline's Credence 73. Indulging Idol Syndrome - Aviyah 74. Life Cheating Game - Blu Gold 75. 2D Dream Fever - Pink 76. Children Record - Fleur 77. ＋♂ - Yellow 78. Gigantic O.T.N - Glyph 79. SING&SMILE - Callista 80. Hayabusa - OM-99-Omega 81. Tokyo Teddy Bear - Fyuujuki Kanako 82. Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow - Randall Meramu ext.1 The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku - Akiko Koe 83. Streaming Heart - Fuyutsuki Red 84. Shadow Stepping Etranger - Reiu Fubukine 85. Heart-Haze Days - Jade Reine 86. Matryoshka - Umeko Reine 87. Life Reset Button - Randa Meramu 88. The Earth's Final Confession - Varuni Meramu & Maris Kokkai ext. 2 First Sound - Stars of Cassiopea 89. ODDS&ENDS - Marine (Stella Marina) Категория:Видео Категория:Видео Категория:ВидеоКатегория:Видео